Senior Leadership of the Cancer Center is led by the Center Director, who is assisted by three Associate Directors. The composition and structure of this team has changed since the last renewal, as a result of a change in the Cancer Center Leadership. In 2005, Dr. Kristiina Vuori succeeded Dr. Robert Abraham as Burnham's Interim Center Director, and she was appointed Center Director in 2006. Dr. Vuori reports to President/CEO, and has direct authority over all matters pertaining to Cancer Center. Dr. Ze'ev Ronai has served as Associate Director for Research since 2008, and assists the Center Director in all matters pertaining to Program development. Some of his specific duties include facilitating interprogrammatic interactions, identifying research opportunities with cross-programmatic potential, and overseeing Center activities that foster collaborations amongst the faculty. Dr. Ronai also works closely with the Center Director and the Program Leaders in areas of faculty recruitment and faculty mentoring. Dr. Craig Hauser serves as Associate Director for Shared Resources, which has been a full-time administrative position since 2005. He reviews Shared .Resources operations, provides day-to-day operational and fiscal oversight, and has direct authority over all aspects of Shared Resources management. He also advises the Cancer Center Director on space and equipment needs for laboratories and Shared Resources, and manages capital equipment budgeting and acquisition, with support from the Associate Director, Administration. Ms. Eveline Hernandez joined the Cancer Center in 2006 in the newly generated position of Associate Director, Administration. She provides financial planning, reporting and analytical support to the Center by overseeing the CCSG budget, monitoring the financial aspects of the Shared Resources, and preparing long-range financial forecasting for the Cancer Center. She is also responsible for the coordination of the competing and non-competing core grant applications as well as the collection of membership, publication, grant, and Shared Resources data, and planning of recruitment packages and bridge-funding support. The senior leaders interact informally on a daily basis, and Dr. Vuori meets with every Associate Director on monthly basis. The above individuals are members of the Cancer Center's Program Planning Group, which also includes Program Leaders and which meets on a monthly basis to discuss all matters pertinent to the development and directions of the Cancer Center.